The Best Gift
by Stompy Bigfoot
Summary: No Wincest. Post Season 2 Finale. Sam gives Dean the best birthday gift.


**THE BEST GIFT**

**AUTHOR: **Stompy Bigfoot

**DISCLAIMER: **Supernatural belongs to Warner Bros., Wonderland Sound and Vision, McG, Eric Kripke, and Robert Singer. I am only borrowing their characters for my own personal pleasure and no permanent harm will come to them.

**SUMMARY: **No Wincest. Post Season 2 Finale. Sam gives Dean the best birthday gift.

**SPOILERS: **Season One and Season Two

**RATING:** PG, in case of anything

_Italics_ are thoughts

Dean was enjoying his passionate shagging with Angelina Jolie when suddenly a loud thud was heard. Early training as a light sleeper coming into full force, he reached for his Bowie wife under his pillow inconspicuously and waited for the attack. When none came, he looked around the darkened motel room for the reason behind the interruption of his beauty sleep.

The sight that met him was packed duffle bags, in one corner, his jeans, shirt and leather jacket piled neatly on a chair, and Sam looking sheepishly at him, dressing. Trust Sammy to make getting dressed to sound like a quick wrestle.

_What is he doing now, don't tell me he is leaving, but that doesn't look right. Even my possessions are packed._

"Dude. What the hell."

"Sorry Dean. I was going to wake you anyway." Sam again gave one of his classis grins.

"What now. We just finished a gig. Who died?" Dean groaned, mainly because of the earliness.

"I have a surprise, and you have to follow me this time, like it or not. I will clog you and dump you in the trunk of the Impala if I have to." Sam said in one breath.

Dean looked carefully at his brother, and noticed the dark smudges, the paleness, developed from countless sleepless nights, trying to find a way out of his deal. _A surprise? The last time Sam gave me a surprise, paint stripes were painted on my Impala. But then, he hasn't done anything hazardous to my physical and mental health since killing the Yellow-Eyed Son of a bitch. He does look determined, and serious. I'll follow his lead this time. See what he is up to, waking me up this late to give me a surprise that can't wait until the morning._

"Get dressed quickly, and I'm driving." Sam voiced, snapping Dean out of his reverie. With that said, Sam grabbed the keys, heaved both duffle bags onto his shoulders, and walked out of the room.

Dean quickly got dressed, and doing a quick check around the room for any forgotten belongings, he shut the door, and followed his brother to the car.

---

"Just go back to sleep Dean, I know you're tired."

Ever since Sam had found out that Dean had bargained his soul to save his life, he had been a mother hen. Dean had to thank god that Sam stopped treating him like glass.

_Sammy is only looking out for me. Can't have him just not mothering me. That wouldn't be Sammy anymore._

_It's the only gift I can give him before he dies…_

---

"Dean, get up, Dean." Sam was shaking Dean gently on the shoulder with his right hand, and clutched in his left hand, was a strip of black cloth._ Wonder what's that for._

Seeing that Dean was now in the living, Sam killed the ignition, and got out of the car. Dean gave a mighty stretch, rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and started to make his way out of the car. When he got out, he just stood there, seeing as Sam didn't make a move yet from his spot next to Dean._ What the hell is he doing? Staring at me. I'm don't have anything on my face._

"Sammy, do I have something on my face or what?"

Sam gave a small sigh, and shook his head, making his soft shaggy brown curls unsettle from their normal place. Raising his head again, he looked into the distant, with a far-away look in his eyes. _Is that nostalgia I detect? Please don't cry or something Sam. I don't think I can handle another breakdown._ Sam suddenly shook himself out of his pensive, and shook his hand that held the piece of cloth. Dean raised his eyebrows in question and also suspicion. Sam gave his "you've-got-to-be-kidding-me" look, and Dean finally got the message, but was still questioning Sam with his silence and immobility._ Why blindfold me? I wonder what this surprise has entailed to need a blindfold._

"Stop with the looks. It's just a blindfold. After all, I did say it's a surprise." Sam said neutrally, inclining his head to one side. His tone giving no indication of what he is feeling at the moment.

Dean finally relented, and bowing his head slightly forward, Sam tied the blindfold loosely, but securely, a skill that can be only perfected from years of training.

"Just follow me" was whispered quietly and gently in his ear. Feeling a tug on his arm, he followed in whatever direction his brother was taking him. Enhancing his other senses to it's full potential, since his eyes are worthwhile now, Dean could feel that the environment around him was earthly and dry. There were leaves crunching below his boots and the occasional insects noise that passed through the air. A slight breeze suddenly went by, and he shivered in response. _Damn it, why didn't I take my jacket with me. I know it's freakin January, not July._ As if hearing his unspoken thought, Sam draped his own warmed-up jacket over Dean's shoulders. Dean felt the heat radiating off the jacket, and onto his cold limbs, and couldn't help but let a smile onto his face. _Only Sam would be this considerate and not mocking me for my lack of thinking._

Suddenly, he was brought to a stop. "We're here. You can take it off." Sam whispered again, his voice filled with anticipation and melancholy, a timbre that only Sam can master at. _I can't believe I'm getting excited over a simple surprise. _A second voice suddenly said _you're eager because it's Sam's surprise._ Dean can't deny that thought, _let's see, shall we._

Pulling the blindfold off his head, Dean had to suck in a breath at the sight before him. _It's beautiful. _Just peaking above the ranges of the Grand Canyon was the beginnings of a sunrise. _The break of dawn…up here._ He stood stunned and speechless, no words coming out of his moving lips. _I cant' believe Sam remembered. It was only said in the flurry of words that were spilling out of my mouth, since I thought that Sam was going to die that day in Croatoan. I can't believe he remembered…such a long time ago…he never gave any suggestion that he was planning this…it is a surprise…what can I say to him…_

"You remembered", his voice cracking slightly against the emotions that were currently trying to burst out into the open, unable to say anything more.

"Happy birthday Dean."

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Dean turned his head around to look at his brother. His eyes were starting to blur, his throat were constricting, and his chest was tightening in a considerable amount. Unable to keep his emotions at bay, and sensing that his voice was starting to hitch due to the emotional onslaught, Dean grabbed onto the hand Sam had left on his shoulder.

"Sam…"

Sam, seeing the turmoil on Dean's face, grabbed him fiercely with both hands, and hugged him for all it was worth.

_I love you Sam, this means to me…_

A few traitorous tears leaked onto Sam's shirt, making a wet spot there. Sam, wisely didn't mention a word about his crying fest.

Finally, finally his voice again, Dean croaked hoarsely into the hollow of Sam's neck a quiet "Thank you."

Sam patted Dean's back and couldn't help but shudder against his own tiding emotions that were coursing through his body. He remained silent, but Dean heard his unspoken thoughts.

_I wanted to give you something before you die…this was the least I could do…you did everything for me…it's the only thing I could think of to…I hope this is something you want…I remember you saying it back in Croatoan…just…I wanted to give you a gift that means something…I just…Dean…I love you…you're the best brother anyone could ask for…I just should've realized this earlier…not when you're a few months away from your death bed…_

"Thank you little brother. This means more to me than anything. I wouldn't want to ask for anything else."

_You're welcome Dean…you don't even need to thank me…you moulded me into the person I am today…I should thank you._

_**The End**_


End file.
